Sammy's Sore Shoulder (Or, How Blaine Told Kurt That He's Dating Sam)
by Sailor Drarry
Summary: Blaine receives a phone call from one Shannon Beiste; McKinley High School's football coach. Immediately worried, Blaine convinces his new friend Kurt to drive him to Lima Memorial Hospital. Just what isn't Blaine telling Kurt about this boy he's so desperate to see? Blam one-shot. 2x03 AU


**Sammy's Sore Shoulder (Or, How Blaine Told Kurt That He's Dating Sam)**

I don't own anything to do with Glee. I'm just playing around.

Also, I am Australian and it just about killed me to type the word 'Mom', just so you know.

Uhh, I'm not a fan of Kurt, apparently. And I have **_absolutely no idea_** why I made this the title but nothing else was coming to me :/

Season 2 AU. Specifically: 2x03 redeux where Blaine and Sam are together. Basically, everything is exactly the same except: Sam joins in 2x01, doesn't date Quinn, and the events that are about to happen do so after Kurt has transferred.

* * *

><p>Blaine had decided that tonight was the night that he finally attempted the avalanche of Math homework he had received over the last week. Normally, he was very diligent when it came to completing <em>any <em>homework; however a few of his extra-curricular activities – specifically, Warbler performances and fencing matches – had caused him to miss classes here and there over the last few days.

It wasn't that he didn't like Maths, per se. If he was being completely honest, he enjoyed the rhythm that he would get into when he was completing sets of questions that required the same formula or mathematical rule to be used for a large number of the questions. It was just that he didn't feel that the subject would be useful for his career.

Musicians and actors hired people to do complicated stuff like taxes, right?

With a sigh, he stuck into the first lot of questions, turning his iPod up as he did so.

Blaine had lost track of time when Kurt came up and tapped his shoulder.

"Jesus! Oh, hey, Kurt. What's up?" Blaine removed his headphones and shoved them into his messenger bag that was on the chair next to him.

"Um, apparently you have a phone call out in the common area." Kurt's brow was furrowed as if he wasn't sure that Blaine should be getting a call at this time of night.

"Really? Do you know who it's from?"

"No. Trent sent me to come and get you. He didn't tell me anything else."

Blaine shouldered his bag and then headed towards the common area.

One of the nice things about Dalton was the way they set up the residence buildings. The ground floor was known as the common area – their current destination – and was where people generally tended to gather during breaks or free periods. Over in one corner was a sophisticated phone that also functioned as a loudspeaker, should the staff or student-leaders need to make an announcement.

The other two floors were divided into many bedrooms, for either one or two students, along with a grand communal bathroom on each of those floors.

Blaine and Kurt swiftly made their way down from the first floor and found that there were more people than usual milling about. A few of them glanced over as they entered, and those who did gave Blaine a look that he could only describe as sympathetic.

Blaine stepped over to pick up the receiver as Kurt perched on the arm of one of the leather lounges.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?" a gruff female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name's Shannon Beiste. I'm the football coach at William McKinley High School."

Once Blaine had registered the words 'football' and 'McKinley', his heart started to pound and his breathing sped up dramatically.

* * *

><p>Sam had no idea where he was at the moment.<p>

The only things he knew for sure were that: his eyelids were requiring an awful amount of effort to open, and that his shoulder felt like it had been hit with Thor's hammer a few times.

He could hear several voices around him attempting to speak in hushed tones, but they weren't being as successful as they thought they were. Out of all of these voices, one in particular stuck out.

"Mom?" His voice felt and sounded like someone had replaced his vocal cords with sandpaper.

"Sweetie. You're awake!" Mary Evans turned to face her son. "How are you feeling?" She bent to place a kiss on his forehead, being careful not to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Terrible." No point in sugar-coating it. He'd been tackled by a guy who, Sam was sure, weighed at least 250 pounds. "Who else is here?"

"Your Dad is with Stevie, Stacey, Mr Schuester, and Coach Beiste. They just went to find something to eat. Some of your other Glee Club friends were here but I think they went to visit someone else."

"Probably Burt Hummel. Remember, I told you? Kurt's Dad?"

"Of course. The poor man. And poor Kurt, too."

Kurt. Kurt, who was currently at Dalton Academy. The same place as…

"Has—"

"I'm sorry, honey. I haven't heard from him yet." His Mom turned away to go look out the window. What he couldn't see was the small smile that had crept over her face.

* * *

><p>"So, who is it that we're going to see, again?"<p>

Blaine had managed to convince Kurt to drive him over to Lima Memorial Hospital. Unfortunately, this also meant that Kurt felt it was his place to start nosing about. While he had given Kurt the details, he had very specifically not mentioned names of people or schools.

"A friend of mine. I met him a couple of months ago at the comic book shop in the mall." Blaine was really hoping that he could hold off for as long as possible.

"I wouldn't think that means that you need to immediately travel to his bedside for something as small as a dislocated shoulder," he said disdainfully.

"Well, I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what kind of friends you might have had at your old school, but just because I haven't known him long, it doesn't mean that our friendship is weak." _Calm breaths, Blaine. Getting angry at him isn't going to make things better._ Blaine exhaled deeply.

"So does that mean you'd rush to my bedside, should this gorgeous body befall any harm?" Kurt turned his head slightly to wink at Blaine. "Ooh, is the guy we're going to see hot? 'Cause I'm always in the market for—"

"Kurt! Would you please just… focus on driving?" Blaine tried to feel bad for snapping, he really did, but right now his mind was focused on a certain blond that he needed to see.

Thankfully, Kurt took the hint and was _almost_ silent for the rest of the trip. Once the car had been parked, Blaine all but sprinted towards the main entrance and nearly collided with the front desk. The woman behind it gave him a stern look and merely pointed him in the right direction after Blaine asked where he could find Sam Evans. Blaine was even more grateful for the fact that Kurt was slower than he was and had already taken off for the room as the other boy was just entering the hospital.

Just as Blaine was about to reach Sam's room, he heard two high-pitched shouts of "Blaine!" and found himself with two new attachments; one on each leg. He bent down to hug Stevie and Stacey, giving his blazer to the young boy – he was just tall enough to wear it without dragging it on the ground – and mumbling "My Princess" to the little girl, causing both children to giggle. A throat clearing caused him to stand back up.

"Mr. Evans?"

"Blaine. Good to see you could make it. And please, you know you can call me Dwight." The older man pulled Blaine into a brief hug. "Mary's inside," he said, gesturing for the teen to go in.

Blaine moved over to the doorway, leant on the door-frame, and pasted on him most charming smile.

"Anyone know where I might be able to find my handsome boyfriend?"

* * *

><p>Sam whipped his head around to stare at the door, not sure if he had heard correctly.<p>

Sure enough, one Blaine Anderson, a.k.a. his boyfriend, was leaning casually against the door-frame to Sam's room; blazer-less, tie loosened and charming smile in place.

"Blaine! You're here! But I thought…" He turned his head back to face his Mom, only to find her smirking at him.

"You may think I'm old, Samuel Evans, but I _do _know how to send a text message when I need to," she informed him. Her face smoothed back into a smile as she said, "I just wanted it to be a surprise, that's all."

Blaine had taken a few steps towards the bed when a new voice pierced the air.

"There you are, Blaine! Did you have to just dash off and leave me behind? You _still _haven't said who it is that you… know." Kurt had marched into the room and his tirade died off as he saw the Sam.

"Hey, Kurt." Sam gave the boy a small wave.

"Well, well. If it isn't my blond, Bieber-cut hero. So you're the guy who's responsible for drawing Blaine away from me," Kurt said, chuckling lightly. Meanwhile Blaine had moved over to perch on the bed next to Sam's hip and was frowning slightly at the slim boy.

"Kurt, Sam didn't _steal—_"

"Pshh, never mind that." He waved his hand dismissively. "What's really important is how you two know each other."

"Well, uh, Sam and I… Um, we—"

"He's my boyfriend," Sam interjected. Blaine slowly turned to face the blond, hoping that it was purely the pain medication that was causing him to be so reckless with his words. Wincing, Blaine shifted his gaze back to the boy by the door.

Shock and disappointment seemed to be the two emotions vying for position on Kurt's pale face.

"Oh. So, you _are_ on Team Gay, then?"

Sam simply shrugged. "Labels aren't important to me, dude." He extended his good arm around Blaine's waist. "All I know is that I love this guy right here."

Blaine couldn't help but blush at that and gave Sam a shy smile. "I love you, too."

Kurt's expression softened a little. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, Dwight, Stevie and Stacey, Mr. Schue, and Coach Beiste came back into the room. The kids sat with Mary on the couch, chatting animatedly about what they had seen on their exploration of the hospital, while Dwight stood off to the side with the two teachers, talking in lower voices with serious looks on their faces.

"Well, that must be my cue to exit," Kurt said. "I think I might go and visit my Dad for a bit."

"Bye, Kurt. Make sure to tell everyone else I said thank you for visiting me!" Sam called to Kurt's back. Blaine merely shook his head and wondered how long his boyfriend was going to have to be on the strong stuff.

Now that the other adults had returned, Blaine remembered that something didn't exactly add up.

"Why was Coach Beiste the one to call me?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, Mary, the kids, and I were already at the game. We rushed down from the stands, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury joined us, and helped to get you away from everyone and into the ambulance. Before we left, you grabbed at the Coach's jacket and asked her to "call Blainers; he's my Dalton Academy stud-muffin", so we gave her the school's number and Mary sent a text to Blaine to make sure he got the call," Dwight explained.

Blaine blushed at the title Sam had apparently given him, while the boy in question just threw his head back and laughed. Eventually, Blaine had to threaten to hurt his other shoulder to get him to settle down.

The occupants of the room went back to their previous conversations while the two teens looked on. A nurse came in and checked on Sam; she asked him how the pain was, informed him that someone would be back in the morning, and hinted at the possibility of him being able to leave around lunchtime. That seemed to perk Sam up a bit and he leaned in close to Blaine.

"Reckon you could stay over for the weekend? Just to make sure that I don't put too much stress on my shoulder or anything, y'know?" Sam gave Blaine a very obvious wink, to which the dark-haired boy just rolled his eyes.

"As long as I'm not going to end up being your personal slave." Blaine sent the blond boy a mock glare.

Sam just smiled sheepishly in response.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically but moved to cuddle up next to Sam anyway. Despite his admittedly-weak protest, Blaine was very much looking forward to taking care of his ridiculous boyfriend this weekend.

And if taking care of him happened to include lots of kisses… well, Blaine was sure he'd be able to handle that kind of work.


End file.
